


Heat Help

by RageHappyAH



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cat/Human Hybrids, Catboy!michael, Hybrid AU, Hybrids, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, PWP, Phone Sex, Porn Without Plot, Rabbit!Ray, alpha!Geoff, alpha!Ryan, alpha!gents, bigcat!ryan, cat!Michael, cougar!ryan, heat - Freeform, mountain lion!ryan, omega!Michael, omega!lads, ram!Geoff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4848107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyAH/pseuds/RageHappyAH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff goes out of town right before Michael goes into heat. Michael can't deal with it alone after getting so used to his alpha being around for his heat. </p><p>Good thing Ryan is there to help the poor little kitty through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Help

**Author's Note:**

> Idk where this came from, honestly. I have a thing for phone sex and tail fucking and just. Idk. How did this happen. I dont even know. I'm sorry.

"Geoff just _had_ to leave town, didn't he? The one fucking week I need him most and he has to fucking go all the way across the damn country for a stupid fucking meeting. Just my fucking luck," Michael growled to himself as he lay curled up in the center of his and Geoff's large bed.

The auburn haired cat hybrid's tail twitched anxiously next to his legs, trying his best to avoid touching himself. His body was burning with lust, hormones going crazy due to his heat. Slick slowly leaked through his boxer briefs, causing him to shiver at the wetness.

It had been three hours since his heat struck. Usually Michael kind of enjoyed his heat sessions. But then again, he usually had Geoff there to fuck him senseless for a week. But since the ram hybrid had just left the day before on business, Michael was left to suffer on his own.

 

Whining and growling, the boy clawed at the sheets. There was no way he was going to make it through the week without someone touching him. He needed an alpha. He wanted _his_ alpha.

As if on cue, his cellphone began to buzz obnoxiously on the nightstand next to him. Whimpering, Michael rolled over and snatched the phone. Seeing the smirking, inked man in the contact picture, he quickly swiped to answer the call. 

"Geoff!" Michael all but whined.

"Hey, baby. How was your day?" Geoff said casually.

Michael whimpered into the phone, shifting as his cock twitched just at the sound of his lover's voice.  
"G-Geoff..."

"....Michael? You okay babe? What's wrong?" Geoff asked, concern kicking in as he heard the omega's distress.

"G-Geoff you.. You _fucker_... Just h-had to leave...." He whimpered once more, biting down on his lip to restrain himself.

"Michael.. Are you... Oh fuck, baby, please tell me you didn't go into heat," remorse filled the alpha's voice.

"Stop c-calling me that.. Not h-helping..." Michael muttered through clenched teeth, about five seconds from giving in and fucking himself.

"I'm so so sorry, Michael, holy shit I should've checked the calendar before I agreed to go to this stupid fucking meeting, I'm so sorry."

Michael took a deep breath, regretting doing so when he got a whiff of his alpha's sent from the bed sheets and pillows. Letting out a long groan, he gave up on holding back.  
His hand quickly moved to palm his aching erection, releasing a very lude moan as he did so. His slick began flowing a bit more heavily, dripping down his leg as he rolled onto his stomach and lifted his ass up.

"Michael?" Geoff's concerned voice traveled through the phone, bringing the omega's tention back to it for a moment. He reached for the phone that he had discarded a second ago, putting it on speaker and setting it next to him on the bed.

"Geoff.." Michael whimpered.

Slipping out of his slick-soaked boxer briefs, the brunette turned to lay on his back. His tail brushed against his thigh and the sensation was almost overwhelming.

"A-ahh.. Geoff, please..." Michael's cheeks burned red, tears of frustration falling freely at this point. 

"It's okay, baby, go ahead and touch yourself. Let me hear those pretty little noises, my omega," Geoff encouraged.

Michael moaned loudly as he wrapped a hand around his leaking member, stroking it hesitantly at first. His tail, seeming to have a mind of its own, came up and brushed across his entrance. He yelped at the sensation, allowing the appendage to nudge itself against his weeping hole.  
As the sleek, auburn tail descended into him, he moaned loudly into the phone.

"A-AHH! Fuuuck, holy shi-it.."

"That's right sweetie, you sound so good crying out with pleasure. Mm I wish I was there, I know you must look absolutely gorgeous, all red and sweaty and just a fucking mess," Geoff moaned. Michael could faintly hear the rustle of clothes on Geoff's end, knowing exactly what he was doing.

"Geoff... A-alpha... I want you s-so bad.." He whimpered.

"Fuck, I know baby, I wish I was there so I could help you. I'd fuck you so hard, pound you into the mattress. Make you cry and beg me to knot you," he said huskily.

Michael whined loudly at that, moving his hand and tail faster as the already overwhelming ball of heat in his stomach grew in intensity. His ears twitched on top of his head, the feeling of them rubbing against the bed only adding to his overloading senses.

Geoff was grunting and breathing heavily on his end of the call, stroking himself to the noises his mate was making. The two of them fucked themselves to each other's lude noises and moans.

As Michael's tail hit his prostate, he all but screamed. Ramming it against the spot, he felt his orgasm approaching at a rapid speed.

"A-AH! FUCK FUCK FU-CK, GEOFF! Oh f-fuck, shit, I-I'm gonna c-cum, Geoff—!" A silent scream fell from the cat hybrid's lips as his back arched off the bed, orgasm ripping through him, dick twitching and painting his stomach and chest white with cum. 

As the last spurt landed on his stomach, he heard Geoff's moan of release. He flopped back down on the bed, panting heavily and eyes closed. He slid his tail out of himself, whimpering slightly at the loss of sweet pressure inside him. 

Both men lay in their different locations, sweaty and panting until Geoff finally spoke up a few moments later.

"Well... That was um... Great. Not as good as being there in person, but still pretty hot."

"Mm.. Shut the fuck up, asshole. It's your fault you're not here, anyways..." Michael muttered tiredly.

Geoff chuckled sheepishly, feeling bad for leaving his omega alone in his heat.

"Yeah, sorry..."

Silence filled the air for a moment, Michael almost falling asleep until Geoff spoke.

"Hey, Michael?"

Michael grunted his acknowledgement. 

"Do you want me to call Ryan and see if he'll stay with you until I get back? The Gents talked about having a backup alpha for our omegas just incase one of us wasn't there to take care of them, and Ryan agreed to take care of you if you ever need an alpha while I'm away," Geoff asked hesitantly.

Michael took a few seconds to processes the information, too spent to put up a fight or be stubborn and tell Geoff he was fine and didn't need an alpha like he usually does. 

"Mmm.. Fine. Does that mean I get to fuck him?" the omega slurred tiredly.

"Actually, it means _he_ gets to fuck _you_." Geoff laughed smugly. "But if he leaves any fucking marks on you or knots you, I will fucking tear his dick off. Do not let him knot you, Michael. I swear to gawd I will find out if he does," Geoff's tone became serious and possessive as he warned his omega.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Same as always. 'Don't let anyone mark you or knot you, that's my job' blah blah blah. Just shut up, babe, you know you're my only alpha, the only one I want," Michael said.

Geoff smiled, laughing softly. "Okay, okay, just making sure you know. I love you, baby."

"I love you too, Geoff."

"I gotta go call Ryan before I pass the fuck out, okay? G'night, Michael, love you."

"M'kay, love you too. Night," Michael said before hanging up and curling up to Geoff's pillow, ignoring the sticky mess on his chest and stomach in favor of sleep.


End file.
